


Size Isn't A Problem

by bondboy68



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M, PWP, Smut, This might qualify as crack, size queen Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Bucky has seen Steve naked in some seventy-odd years, and things have definitely changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Isn't A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good and I debated posting it for a while but I need to represent cockslut Bucky so here it is. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Alternate title: Fuck Yeah Super Soldier Serum.

If Steve had paused long enough to trace back the events of the day, or even the events of the past few months, he would have realized that they had been heading in this direction from the start. But he was finding it difficult to hold any thought in his head with Bucky’s lips on his throat and his hips moving slowly on top of him. Steve’s entire universe at that moment was pinpointed to just Bucky. He couldn’t manage at that moment to remember there was any outside world or problems, not when he’d been wanting this for so long. 

There had been times, back in New York so long ago, on warm nights where they slept with windows wide open when Steve had let himself think of possibly having more. Of exploring the feelings he had but didn’t understand. He never knew anything like this was possibly. Kissing Bucky was so much better than the handful of other kisses he’d gotten.

It might have been sappy, or even seen as naive by some, but Steve had always truly believed that he and Bucky were connected on a deeper level. They understood each other completely, came from the same place, had grown up together. So it wasn’t a surprise that Bucky seemed to know just where to dig his fingers into Steve’s hips and scrape his teeth over his collarbone, making Steve flush and gasp. 

Steve’s imaginings of what it would feel like to have Bucky’s bare skin against his did not even come close to the real thing. Winter nights spent huddled, sharing blankets and a bed while Steve battled through yet another cold or bought of pneumonia weren’t the same as the slide of Bucky’s chest against his own. He had his legs wrapped around the man’s hips to keep him close and didn’t plan on loosening his grip, not when Bucky grinding against him felt so good. 

Bucky had other plans, though, and was working at removing Steve’s pants. The blond couldn’t complain about that, of course, and arched his hips up to asset as Bucky pulled his jeans and underwear down over his ass. 

“What the fuck, Rogers?” 

Steve lifted his head and could only make a vague noise in response. They hadn’t actually spoken in a while, not since the kissing started. And now that his pants were coming off he wasn’t really sure why Bucky chose now to say something. “What?” he panted, desperate to have Bucky’s hands on him again, and quickly. 

Bucky was staring at his crotch. “When the hell did this happen?” 

Steve looked and panicked, wondering what kind of fault Bucky was finding in his dick, which was quite hard and starting to become disappointed that it was only being looked at. “When did what happen.” 

Bucky’s eyes rose to meet his. “You’re fucking huge.” 

If he hadn’t already been flushed, he would be blushing now. “Um… yeah, well… super soldier serum changed everything fairly proportionally.” Now he was starting to really panic. Bucky didn’t like him, he was physically repulsed by Steve. 

Or… possibly not because Bucky’s pupils were blown and he was licking his lips slowly. “I guess I didn’t think about that…” 

“Is it… ok?” 

Bucky grinned at him and finally, finally, wrapped his fingers (the warm blood-and-flesh ones) around Steve’s cock. “Just a bit of a surprise. This is the first time I’ve seen it in seventy years.”

Steve pushed his elbows under him, sitting up. “When did you see me naked?” His only reply was a look of ‘seriously, Rogers?’ which he suppose he deserved. They had lived together, been through a war together. “Ok, when did you see me naked that you actually took the time to notice what everything looked like.” 

With a smile, Bucky leaned in and kissed him slowly, tongue sweeping through Steve’s mouth in a way that made his arms and legs suddenly feel like jello. “Every time.” It took Steve a moment to remember what that was in reference to. “I noticed every time.” 

Steve smiled against his mouth. “Pervert.” 

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” 

Steve wrapped a strong arm around Bucky’s shoulders and made talking impossible, kissing him hard and needy. When they parted, mouths wet and swollen and gasping for breath, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “Hey, just so you know, you don’t have to feel obligated or anything.” He’d never been self conscious about his body, not since the serum, and he’d never really thought about size being a problem. But now he was worried. His worries where quickly extinguished. 

Bucky chuckled darkly. “Rogers, if you think we are leaving this room without me feeling every inch of you inside me, you got another thing coming.” Steve was such his dick must have jumped in Bucky’s loose grip. The man grinned and kissed him again, teeth nipping at his lip. 

“Holy shit, Buck…” Bucky was leaning away, tugging off his own remaining clothes. Steve followed suit by kicking his jeans away, not removing his eyes from Bucky, who was grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Steve didn’t even know the other knew he had that. 

“Don’t look so shocked about everything.” Bucky popped the top of the bottle, pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “You’ve done a pretty good job of becoming a deviant on your own, but now I think it’s time to move forward.” He found Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You want this?” 

“God, Buck, more than anything.” While they kissed, Bucky squeezed lubricant onto Steve’s fingers, then moved his hand to where he wanted it. 

“Prove it, super soldier.” Steve moved carefully. He wanted to know every part of Bucky, see his reaction to every touch. Things had been heated and quick and desperate but now it was the cool touch of the lube against Bucky’s ass, slow movements as Steve worked with purpose and diligence to open him up. Bucky looked almost serene, as if in meditation. Eyes closed and lips parted. He had his hands braced on Steve’s shoulders and when Steve had two fingers in and crooked the forward, Bucky’s hands tightened hard enough that his metal fingers left bruises. Steve didn’t mind at all. 

When Steve had three fingers working, Bucky began rolling his hips, fucking himself on the slick digits. He moved his arms to wrap around Steve, leaning in to place open mouthed kisses and bites down Steve’s neck and over his shoulders, anywhere he could reach. And if that wasn’t enough, he started to mutter filthy things against Steve’s ear. 

“Fuck, Rogers, I didn’t even know how bad I wanted you until I saw you. I need to feel you, I want you to ruin me for anything and everybody else.” 

“We can discuss it more later, I was hoping this might be a more monogamous—“ 

Bucky laughed and quieted him with a hard, deep kiss. “Relax, I’m right there with you.” He big and tugged at Steve’s lip. “Come on, soldier. We have seventy years to make up for.” 

Steve let Bucky take the lead, removing his fingers and positioning Steve so he was leaning back against the head board. He was quick but thorough with slicking Steve’s cock, sidetracking for just a moment to lick and mouth and the head of his dick. Watching Bucky’s lips gave Steve filthy thoughts and he said a silent apology to God whom he was sure wouldn’t mind because, hell, they were in love and all and not hurting anybody else. 

Bucky straddled his hips, hovering over him, hands braced on Steve’s shoulders again. Steve helped by holding himself in position while Bucky slid down slowly. At the first touch of the other’s tight warmth, Steve saw starts. Bucky paused with just the head inside, groaned. 

“God damn….” Steve moved one hand to the small of his back. 

“It’s ok if you—“

“Shuddup, I’m concentrating.” He slid down more and Steve had to grit his teeth, hands shaking with the force of keeping himself still so Bucky could go at his own pace. 

Bucky moved his hips slowly, sinking down a bit more with each circle. He trailed his fingers, both flesh and metal, though Steve’s hair. “You ready?” 

Before Steve could respond Bucky was taking the last of him in one move. Both of their mouths dropped open, Steve’s in a gasping moan and Bucky’s more silent, fingers tightening in Steve’s hair. 

“You ok?”

“God, yes…” Bucky surged forward and kissed him hard and began to moved, up and down in shallow, quick thrusts. Steve’s hand moved from his back down to cup his ass. He’d been letting Bucky dictate everything, set the pace and the timing. It felt amazing. He didn’t think he was holding back until Bucky said something. 

“Steve, I’m not breakable. Come on, show me what you can do.” The roll of his hips he added was enough to convince him. Steve easily lifted Bucky and had him on his back, arms hooked under his knees. He’d never done this before, but from the way Bucky moaned and arched he figured he was doing it right. “Yeah, just like that. God, Steve, that’s fucking perfect. Come on, go harder.” 

He couldn’t say no to Bucky when his dick wasn’t thrusting into his ass, so he quickened his pace, watching the other’s face as he concentrated on following every order. He wanted it to be just as perfect for Bucky as it was for him. 

Bucky’s arms reached above his head and grabbed the slats of the baseboard of the bed. Steve couldn’t help but lean down, placing a hot line of kisses down his chest, over the scar tissue around his prosthetic limb and across his nipples. 

Something about strict training and an altered biology must have had an effect on stamina. Steve had been sure he wouldn’t last, not with how tight and hot Bucky felt around him, how amazing he looked stretched out with his back arched. Steve altered his angle and right afterward there was a loud SNAP as Bucky’s hand split the slat it was holding in half. Neither of them even acknowledged it, Bucky was too busy panting out moans between quiet, half formed curses and eager encouragement. 

Steve released one of Bucky’s legs so he could wrap his fingers around the man’s cock, already leaking all over his stomach. He stroked and squeezed with not much skill or finesse, but apparently it was enough to push Bucky over the edge. He came loudly, breaking another wooden slat, squeezing tight around Steve in a way that made his vision go as he found his own climax deep inside him. He realized as he came down from the high, panting and drenched in sweat, that his fingers had made bruises against Bucky’s hips. 

It was a long time before either of them spoke, neither willing to move to clean up yet. Bucky laid sprawled out, eyes closed with a small, blissed-out smile. Steve had his head resting against he man’s abdomen, placing occasional kisses to the bruises he’d left. 

“Well,” Bucky started finally and Steve lifted his head to look at him. Bucky was grinning down at him. “Fuck yeah super soldier serum.”


End file.
